Vanilla Twilight
by Kau-Tahu-Siapa
Summary: Sasuke baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu mencintainya, mencintai Hinata dengan sepenuh hati. Sasuke tahu Hinata itu terlalu polos dan menyebalkan. Tetapi Hinata juga terlalu manis dan sulit dilupakan. /Ah, jika saja suaranya bisa melewati batas ruang dan waktu, menembus masa lalu, Uchiha Sasuke ingin sekali berbisik di telinga Hyuuga Hinata – "Aku merindukanmu." / For 100LSFSH


**Vanilla Twilight**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning : AU, Drabble dan gaje, serta banyak kekurangan**

**Yeeey, Happy 100LSFSH, minna-san ;) Enjoy it.**

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam, tapi matanya tidak bisa –bukan, tapi tidak mau terpejam sama sekali. Entahlah, mungkin karena pengaruh kafein yang terkandung dalam kopi yang diminumnya dua jam yang lalu, atau karena hatinya yang gelisah –merasakan hilangnya keberadaan seseorang yang selalu mengisi waktu-waktu tengah malamnya.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Dirinya kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju beranda setelah terlebih dahulu menarik tirai dan menggeser pintu kaca yang memberikan batasan jelas antara beranda dan kamarnya.

Tangannya menggenggam selasar yang terbuat dari kayu. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara beberapa jenis insekta bernyanyi, ikut meramaikan malam yang kelam itu.

Sasuke menengokkan kepala ke arah kiri, memandang beranda sebuah kamar milik ruangan di sebelah apartemen Sasuke. Matanya mencari sosok seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna biru tua yang sering duduk di sofa violet di ujung beranda. Tapi nihil. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah desir angin yang bergerak membelai wajahnya perlahan –membawa sebuah kerinduan.

.

.

.

Iris berwarna oniks itu memandang langit malam dengan taburan bintang. Cahaya yang remang-remang dan sedikit redup di sekitarnya membuat cahaya jutaan anak dari Nebula itu tampak lebih terang. Sang rembulan tak segan memamerkan kilauannya, membuat malam itu tak segulita malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun rasa hampa yang menyelinap di dasar hati pemuda itu tak lekas sirna juga.

Sasuke tahu ia bisa melupakan Hinata, melupakan gadis bersuara merdu dengan rambut ungu itu. Melupakan gadis sekaligus tetangganya yang bagaikan makhluk nokturnal –beristirahat di saat matahari nampak dan berkeliaran bebas saat matahari lenyap.

Sasuke tahu menjadi makhluk nokturnal bukan keinginan Hinata. Sejak kecil, gadis itu mengidap kanker Xeroderma, kanker kulit yang membuat penderitanya tak bisa menerima pancaran sinar mentari –setidaknya itulah yang ia ketahui. Dan pemuda itu sudah beberapa kali menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kulit Hinata terkelupas saat tak sengaja terkena sinar sang surya.

Tapi ada dua hal yang tidak diketahui Sasuke. Kanker Xeroderma yang tampaknya tidak berbahaya ternyata bisa merenggut nyawa.

Dan saat Hinata telah tiada, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu mencintainya, mencintai Hinata dengan sepenuh hati. Sasuke tahu Hinata itu terlalu polos dan menyebalkan. Tetapi Hinata juga terlalu manis dan sulit dilupakan.

Ah, jika saja suaranya bisa melewati batas ruang dan waktu, menembus masa lalu, Uchiha Sasuke ingin sekali berbisik di telinga Hyuuga Hinata –

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap punggung Uchiha Sasuke. Tubuhnya berpendar terang di tengah malam yang temaram. Kakinya melangkah maju, mendekati pemuda tinggi itu. Jemarinya menyentuh punggung Sasuke.

"Aku juga, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan Sasuke juga tak tahu bahwa Hinata juga mencintainya –dan akan tetap terus mencintai Sasuke walaupun mereka berdua berada di alam yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**a/n : Happy 100LSFSH minna-san ^_^ Maafkan saya karena hanya bisa menyumbang sebuah fic gaje yang super singkat ini *pundung*. Terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata ternyata bisa membuat mood menulis fic hilang begitu saja yah... Fic ini rencananya hanya sebuah sekuel dari fic multichapter yang akan saya buat sehabis ujian nasional. Jadi kalau ada kesempatan, saya akan membuat prekuel dari fic ini.**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca. Mind to review?**


End file.
